Descubrimientos
by Erly Misaki
Summary: Presa del pánico gritó, con horror y desesperación juntos, se levantó como pudo, corrió la puerta de golpe y echo a correr con histeria. ¿Era un asesinato? ¿Era un accidente? ¿Se había fijado bien en la escena? Una lluvia de pensamientos se aglomeró en la cabeza de Rin. Empezando por el hecho de que él era un vampiro, eso era imposible, eran cuentos fantásticos para niños.
1. Descubrimientos

**Hola :3 **

**Bienvenidos a este, el más reciente reto que acepto: recuerden que los reto son propuestos en el foro ¡ siéntate! de Inuyasha, aquí en ff. **

**El reto: **propuesto porFumiis Braginski.

Sesshomaru/Rin. AU. Temática de Halloween, en la que Rin sea una chica normal y Sessho algún ser sobrenatural estilo Vampiro o lo que más os parezca. Género: Sobrenatural, Romance (y cualquiera más que se desée: terror, misterio...). Largo a gusto del autor.

* * *

_InuYash & cia. no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takasahashi y le idea original, como ya vieron, es de fumiis Braginski._

* * *

Era noche de Halloween, nada fuera de lo normal. Las casas estaban decoradas desde el jardín hasta las habitaciones, los niños se apresuraban a salir para pedir dulces, las madres daban incesantes recomendaciones; muchas que nunca eran acatadas, y las famosas casas del terror abrían sus puertas a los jóvenes que se divertían con el terror y la adrenalina corriendo por sus cuerpos. Allí, entre esa multitud de eventos y personas, caminaba Rin, sin preocupación alguna y solo teniendo como objetivo llegar a casa antes de que la avalancha de niños por las calles le impidiese volver a salir para visitar a su amiga Kagome.

Ese treinta y uno de octubre todo estaba tan normal como cada año y no se apreciaba ninguna alteración de orden público en algún lugar. El clima, algo agitado debido a las ráfagas de viento frío que desprevenidamente atacaba a la gente, no hacían más que equilibrar el insinuante calor que se conservaba del día. Al mirar hacia arriba se podían distinguir muchas estrellas, aunque no faltaban algunos nubarrones que ocultaban parte del cielo y se aglomeraban alrededor de la luna, dándole un aspecto tenebroso y algo maquiavélico al reflejar su luz y rodearla de un delgado arcoíris, producto de los engaños a los que era sujeto el ojo humano debido a esta luz tan baja. Y así, en medio de esta escena tan viva, iba caminando Rin, rumbo a su casa.

Volvía ella, como lo hacía desde hace poco más de un año, a su casa, después pasar la tarde entrenando en el equipo de natación local; andaba a paso ligero y firme, sin apresurarse, limitándose a observar las decoraciones y disfraces de Halloween. Sus pasos iban acompañados de un persistente pensamiento; en un tema que ya sondeaba su cabeza hace varios años: Era huérfana, no tenía ningún familiar vivo y careció de hogar casi hasta los once años; cuando una tarde, sin avisar, los oficiales del orfanato le avisaron que ya tenía familia —un hombre muy rico la había adoptado—, un sirviente apareció luego y la ayudo a hacer las maletas y partieron. Su nuevo hogar no podía ser mejor, una vieja mansión a las afueras de la ciudad, perfectamente amoblada y sin carecer de ningún servicio indispensable, pero quien debía ser su nuevo _"padre" _ no estaba y no lo estaría jamás, pues al parecer evadía toda comunicación e interacción con los habitantes de la casa y toda clase de personas. De lo único que ella se enteraría era que él iba todas las noches hasta su cuarto para observarla, ella lo sabía y lo permitía, con la única ilusión de saber quién era, de que aun creyéndola dormida él le hablara, pero eso nunca sucedió.

Paro en seco al recordar que la única imagen que tenía del dueño de esa casa era una pintura que se hallaba colgada en una de las paredes del living, aunque no le decía mucho de él, pues la habían realizado durante su niñez. Era un albino de ojos ambarinos y mirada fría, siempre guardo una íntima esperanza de que esa mirada solo se tratase de un error del pintor.

Casi llegaba a casa. Un par de cuadras más, se anunciaría en el comunicador y las grandes rejas se abrirían para dejarla entrar a través del extenso sendero iluminado por faroles de papel y guardado por dos perros fu a cada lado de la puerta. Precisamente, ya se acercaba, cuando sintió unos acosadores pasos tras ella. Camino un poco más de prisa, apretó el paso con decisión y evito mirar hacia atrás, el caminante se acercaba más y más, ella sintió como sus músculos se tensaron, su corazón empezó a bombear sangre más de prisa y el sentimiento de estar acorralada se la vino encima de pronto. Ya sintiéndose sin salida se volteó con un solo movimiento, rápido y lánguido al mismo tiempo, intentando encarar a su perseguidor, pero no encontró nada, no había nadie tras ella, solo una gran calle vacía y semi iluminada por un par de farolas.

* * *

El sonido de la madera chocando retumbo en toda la estancia, el recostarse contra la puerta cerrada, estando tan agitada, era un alivio para ella. Después de aquel susto había corrido como si el mismísimo diablo la persiguiese.

La casa estaba aparentemente desierta, sin rastro alguno de los sirvientes o del amo, quien Rin, a pesar de vivir allí por seis años, aun no conocía. Camino con lentitud y sigilo por los pasillos y escaleras medianamente iluminados por candelabros, los cuales reflejaban la sombra de los objetos de forma espectral. Las paredes del segundo piso, al conservar el aspecto tradicional, se encontraba hechas de papel de celosía que permitía ver formas y figuras, en sombras, de los objetos en el interior. Gracias a esto pudo distinguir a un hombre en el estudio.

—Señor Jaken que… —Rin se detuvo en seguida al abrir la puerta, pues no era precisamente un anciano, como el que esperaba, más bien se trataba de un muchacho de no más de veinte años, con cabellera plateada y ojo dorados que sujetaba el cuerpo sin vida de un chico que se desangraba.

Rin parpadeo un par de veces, y cayo sentada al suelo, estupefacta ante lo que veía y sin poder creérselo del todo. ¿Era quien creía? ¿Que estaba sucediendo? Él se acercó, ofreciendo su mano para ayudarla a levantar, pero Rin se alteró al divisar esas largas y ensangrentadas garras que se apresuraban hacia ella. Presa del pánico grito, con horror y desesperación juntos. Se levantó como pudo, corrió la puerta de golpe y echo a correr con histeria. ¿Era un asesinato? ¿Era un accidente? ¿Se había fijado bien en la escena? Sí, lo había hecho con claridad.

Corrió por la casa sin rumbo y al mismo tiempo intentando hallar la cocina para poder defenderse, su respiración se agito y su pulso volvió a subir, mucho más que al sentirse perseguida en la calle.

— ¡Detente! —le ordeno de pronto una voz, profunda y claramente turbada, de un hombre que apareció de repente frente a ella.

La sorpresa la hizo caer de nuevo involuntariamente. En cuanto caía pudo recordar todas esas noches en las que se imaginó a su protector, tantas tonterías de niña en las que se había llegado a enamorar de un ser invisible y casi fantástico que a sus ojos era muy bueno, pero que ahora la atemorizaba tanto que las palabras solo el salían como gritos ahogados.

"_¿Quién es él? ¿Qué quiere de mí?" _se preguntó, en el breve segundo en el que, en lugar de caer, fue atrapada en los fuertes brazos de aquel extraño ser que la perseguía.

—Soy Sesshōmaru —Contesto, asombrando a Rin por haberle leído los pensamientos—, un vampiro.

Una lluvia de pensamientos se aglomeró en la cabeza de Rin. Empezando por el hecho de que él era un _vampiro_, eso era imposible, eran cuentos fantásticos para niños, ella lo sabía bien, en el orfanato siempre les contaban esa clase de historias antes de enviarlos a dormir.

Con un rápido movimiento se zafó de su mano y cayó al piso. Un extraño sentimiento le oprimía el pecho; mezcla de terror y curiosidad tangibles ¿Quién era en realidad el personaje frente a ella? ¿Se trataba en verdad de lo que él decía, aunque pareciese imposible; o se trataba simplemente de un desquiciado asesino? Ya le dolía la cabeza, con una fuerza descomunal.

— ¿Esto es un juego? ¿Verdad? —pregunto asustada. Deseando, desde lo más recóndito de su mente, que se tratase de una muy macabra broma de _Halloween_.Que en algún momento se despertase o algo así, pero irrefutablemente no quería que fuera real, era demasiado loco.

Volvió a recordar a la pobre victima que estaba tirada en el suelo, unas habitaciones atrás. Un muchacho joven, de cabellera negra, con una profunda herida alrededor de su cuello y lo que parecían heridas de garras en su estómago, tuvo ganas de vomitar. El olor a sangre ya empezaba a invadir el ambiente, era verdaderamente repugnante y nada halagador, se tapó la nariz con la manga de su abrigo café. Miro detenidamente a la masculina figura frente a ella, que se apresuró a responder su pregunta:

—No —contesto con desdén, tomándola por los hombros y levantándola— ¿Qué haces tan temprano en casa?

—Eh… yo… — ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué hacer? Él se comportaba como si nada sucediese y con una naturalidad envidiable—. Iba de vuelta a casa de Kagome, pero… ¿Quién es él? —señalando al estudio.

—El tipo que te perseguía —dijo Sesshōmaru con simpleza, replegando sus garras, acercándose al estudio y sacando el cuerpo al corredor.

La humana permanecía estática, casi petrificada, admirando la escena y luchando por no devolver todo su contenido estomacal. La sangre hervía a tal presión que la cabeza seguía doliéndole, y la presión seguía aumentando considerablemente, tenía que salir de allí, pero no era capaz. La visión de ese cuerpo desgarrado y cubierto en sangre era tan grotesca que, al tiempo que arruinaba su estómago, le hacía imaginar tremendas escenas de terror.

—Quita es cara —escucho que le ordenaba Sesshōmaru.

—No puedo —susurro atemorizada, el corazón le golpeaba con fuerza en el pecho— usted me da miedo.

El vampiro hizo una mueca y levanto el cuerpo sobre su espalda, para luego arrojarlo por la ventana.

Rin debía admitir que a pesar de todo ese terror, que corría sin cesar por todo su cuerpo, le tenía el bastante respeto y admiración como para no volver a huir como desquiciada corriendo por los pasillos sin rumbo alguno.

— ¿Por qué lo arrojo allí? —pregunto, intentando no tartamudear.

—Mañana podremos decir que en esta casa no había nadie y que entro a robar, así que los perros lo atacaron —contesto con seriedad, una aparente costumbre en él—. Vámonos.

Rin estuvo tentada a preguntar _"¿Hacia dónde?"_,pero presa de un terror como aquel solo logro moverse y seguirlo. Trato de relajarse mientras el silencio lo invadía todo, pensó en la posibilidad de morir en sus manos, entonces dio con el hecho de que antes tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo, pero no se atrevió. Suspiro con resignación, logrando tranquilizarse un poco y detenerse a observar las cosas más seriedad. Pensar con cabeza fría. Se sintió realmente importante al darse cuenta de aquello y pudo confiar en que nada malo sucedería, arrojándose sin pensar a una verdad que le costaría algo más que la vida, el corazón.

Salieron de la casa en el mismo silencio sepulcral con el que habían caminado por sus pasillos, parecía que no era un hombre de muchas palabras.

«Uy sí, un hombre. Idiota, él es un _vampiro_ ¿no lo recuerdas? Te lo dijo él mismo.» pensó Rin, siguiéndolo de cerca « ¿Qué me hará?... Pero qué tonterías pienso, hasta hace poco lo idolatraba como nunca y ahora, solo de repente, le temo. ¿Cómo no temerle si asesino a alguien y luego lo arrojo por la ventana?»

— ¿te preocupa algo? —pregunto de repente, sorprendiéndola en mitad de su discusión consigo misma.

Rin se limitó a sonreír y a seguirlo. El viento seguía soplando con algo de fuerza y la luna había despejado los nubarrones, desapareciendo por completo el poco calor que se guardaba del día. Sesshōmaru de vez en cuando miraba de reojo hacía atrás, analizando a la niñita que una vez había encontrado perdida en medio de una tormenta y por quien ahora era un insípido y loco vampiro.

_Era una noche lluviosa de enero. Él caminaba con poca dificultad por una venida desierta a la madrugada, pensaba en cosas fuera de asunto, se limitaba a divaga acerca de trivialidades. Un chapoteo brusco y un gritito le hicieron voltear la cabeza, una pobre niñita corría apresurada de un par de hombres vestidos de negro._

_En primera instancia no se iba a mover, nada de eso le incumbía en lo más mínimo, peor el fugaz enfoque de los vivaces ojo marrones de la niña fueron suficientes para hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Movido por un impulso absurdo se puso entre ella y los perseguidores, los cuales mostraron, a través de socarronas sonrisas, unos largos colmillos, asombrándolo. Moviendo discretamente su mano, lanzo un puño y ataco al par de lo que intuyo se trataba de un par de ladrones intentando asustarlos, pero ambos desaparecieron mucho antes de que su mano los alcanzara. Se regañó mentalmente al haber fallado y busco con la mirada, no parecían estar al alcance, al dar media vuelta en dirección a la pequeña, uno salto a su cuello y lo mordió, aunque el agarre no duro mucho, pues Sesshōmaru le tomo de la cabeza y le dio la vuelta, haciendo estallar su cabeza contra el pavimento._

_Rin lo miro preocupada y luego, a pesar del miedo que le propiciaba la fría mirada frente a ella, y al borde del resfriado, gracias a la lluvia, solo atinó a decir: "glacias" en un gutural lenguaje infantil, corriendo en dirección al lugar que consideraba hasta ese entonces su hogar._

_Sesshōmaru la miro escurrirse entre la lluvia y desaparecer unas cuadras más abajo. Luego empezó a dolerle el cuello._

Y así fue como paso por la triste experiencia de convertirse en un ser que se alimentaba de sangre, descubriendo luego que Rin iba a ser su víctima y él, interponiéndose en su camino, había pasado a ser parte de una extraño grupo de individuos.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—A dar una vueltecita, ¿te molesta? —Un extraño brillo cruzo por los ojos de Sesshōmaru al mirar de reojo a Rin para dirigirle la palabra, casi como si fuese una broma.

Ella suspiro asustada, nada podía ponerse más extraño en ese momento. Pudo darse cuenta que iban en dirección a ningún lugar, hacia allí se dirigían, a ningún lugar en especial, solo caminaban, uno al lado del otro, sin mediar palabra siquiera.

— ¿en dónde estamos? —volvió a hablar Rin, cuando después de mucho caminar se habían apartado lo suficiente de la cuidad como para divisarla a lo lejos.

— ¿siempre hablas con preguntas? —contesto Sesshōmaru, recorriendo la rutina que ya llevaba cierto rato de pregunta va, pregunta viene.

—No, es solo que usted me genera demasiadas preguntas. Imagínese usted que, de un día para otro, el que considera su protector y la personar más maravillosa del mundo al haberla sacado de un sucio orfanato, sea, confesado por su propia boca, un sanguinario vampiro que arrojo un cuerpo sangrante, delante de sus narices, por la ventana. —Rin hablaba rápidamente, casi que truncando las palabras entre sí, pero llena de una emoción palpable, por primera vez le dirigía la palabra tan abiertamente. Sesshōmaru por su parte se sentía herido, había hecho todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para que tuviese una buena vida, no debería quejarse por algo tan insignificante— Además se trata de un ser totalmente frío.

El vampiro giro de repente y la encaró, ese último comentario no le había gustado ni poquito, aunque debía admitir que era verdad, pero ella no era quien para juzgar.

— ¿Te parezco frío? —pregunto con arrogancia.

—bueno… no es que me desagrade —comento Rin, agachando la cabeza al darse cuenta que se sonrojaba al mirarlo a los ojos.

Lo que pareció un bufido dio fin a la conversación, y él retomo el camino.

Poco a poco y sin quererlo la charla retomo, solo con preguntas que iban y respuestas que regresaban, una connotación demasiado frívola para ser mencionada en su totalidad, pero es de exaltar que ella logro desentrañar, en menos de media hora, el raro y esquivo temperamento que Sesshōmaru trabajaba. Obteniendo, como premio extra, una delgada referencia la vida pasada de su _amo, _de la cual muy pocos podían darse el lujo de conocer. Y fue justo ahí, mientras hablaban, que Rin pudo descubrir de nuevo ese sentimiento de amor platónico por encima del miedo que le provocaba, al saber que en realidad se trataba de un _vampiro_ que podía matarla con solo desearlo. Por muy insólito que la situación pareciese, se estaba llevando a cabo y cuando llegaron al destino planeado por Sesshōmaru era mucho lo que podía opinar Rin de él, además de que era frío y sanguinario.

Se hallaban ahora frente a una colina solitaria y bastante bonita, lo único en la cima era un par de robles y una banca mirando hacía la ciudad, que seguía allí abajo, moviéndose, desenfrenadamente, sin percatarse de la clase de personas —o criaturas— que habitaban allí.

La peli negra corrió a sentarse apurada, ya le dolían las piernas.

—Es un lindo lugar —comento Rin, cuando el silencio ya se hacía tedioso.

Suspiro y se recostó en la banca, golpeándose mentalmente por ser tan ingenua ¿Dónde estaba y que estaba haciendo? Todo parecía haber sido sacado de un libro de terror o uno de Edgar Allan Poe. Todo era tan siniestramente posible que el realismo mágico se unía a la realidad de una forma impensable.

—Soy una tonta —susurro, volviéndose rápidamente hacía Sesshōmaru, quien descansaba recostado contra un árbol.

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —pregunto con disgusto.

Con un poco de miedo se sentó junto a él. Esperando un respuesta que quizás duraría. Su corazón latió con fuerza en cuanto estuvo a su lado. Su pulso acelero dos vece más rápido que en casa, incluso su respiración se afectó al sentir el suave olor a lavanda que desprendía de él. Seguía sin responder, pero eso ya no le importaba. Ese silencio profundo ya no le estorbaba, le gustaba tanto porque ahora sentía que no interrumpía en su meditación sino que hacía parte de ella. Con solo mirarlo ya se sonrojaba, ahí seguía, imperturbable y mirando fijamente a la nada. Recostó suavemente su cabeza en el hombro de Sesshōmaru y tarareo la letra de una vieja canción. Su voz, suave y afinada, irrumpió en los pensamientos del vampiro como lo hace los pajarillos a la hora del té por la ventana, con calidez y alegrando el ambiente, hizo en él el efecto de recordar los pequeños momento de su vida en los que fue realmente feliz. Y así, en esa frágil unión permanecieron quietos hasta que el amanecer se acercaba, ya despuntando el alba en la cima de unas montañas lejanas.

—Debes volver ¿no es así? —pregunto temblorosa Rin, pensando en que ya no lo vería sino hasta la noche. Él asintió clavando sus dorados orbes en ella, como si tuviese una pregunta que hacer— ¿sucede algo?

—Ya no te veré sino hasta la noche —contesto, agregando luego de una pausa—, pero puedes elegir; te quedas esperando todas las noches o me acompañas para siempre.

— ¿eh? —exclamo confundida, y sintiendo un temor controlado revivir al ver los largos colmillos de Sesshōmaru extenderse —. Quieres decir… que me morderás.

—Te dije que tenías opción —concluyo él, levantándose de pronto—. Otro día quizá.

De pronto despareció, como si se hubiese convertido en polvo de la nada. Dejando tras de sí a una Rin confundida y esperanzada.

—Bueno, solo esperare un día más.

* * *

**Y bien ¿les gusto? espero que sí, y que Fumiis crea que cumplí su reto a cabalidad, pues me queme el cerebro escribiéndolo xD. De verdad, a parte de no tener nada que hacer tampoco me llegan muy buenas ideas y eso me trauma -_-U**

**Pido disculpas en caso de que Sessh me haya quedado Occ y que porfa me lo avisen, trate de hacer la historia lo más fidedigna posible a este personaje.**

**Espero nos veamos de nuevo en algún fic, besos, los quiero.**

**Sayonara.**

**P.D: no olviden dejar un review si les gusto :3**


	2. Decisiones

_InuYasha & cia. no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rimko Takahashi._

* * *

Era casi imposible que Jaken no encontrase todas las mañanas a Rin durmiendo en el sofá o tendida sobre una cama que no estaba preparada. Él no sabía —ni se imaginaba— porque parecía que jamás dormía y una continua y desusada sonrisa aparecía sin querer en sus labios, cuando se distraía, a la misma vez que se sonrojaba, parecía que recordaba algo muy agradable. El desayuno paso rápidamente de ser el acontecimiento más bullicioso de la mañana a un simple acto silencioso y rutinario. Rin no parecía ella misma y se exaltaba con cualquier cosa, como si viviese en un sueño del que la sacaban constantemente al llamarla por su nombre o producir ruidos medianamente fuertes. Su distracción llego a límites insospechados cuando en medio de la clase exhalo un suspiro profundo; hubiese pasado desapercibido por cualquiera, si no fuera porque iba acompañado de un nombre.

— ¿Sesshōmaru? —pregunto Kagome con picardía, sacando a Rin de sus cavilaciones.

— ¿eh? ¿Dijiste algo Kag? —De verdad que Rin no había puesto total cuidado a lo que había dicho su compañera, pero su subconsciente había reaccionado ante esa palabra delicada que poseía la facultad de hacerla soñar y despertar continuamente.

—últimamente estas muy distraída Rin —comento Kagome inmediatamente, buscando una insinuación que hiciera a su amiga confesar lo que ella llevaba tiempo sospechando —, acaso estas saliendo con un chico.

La exaltación de Rin conmociono de inmediato a toda la clase. Ni bien Kagome había terminado de afirmar sus sospechas cuando ella se levantó de inmediato lanzando un sorpresivo « ¡¿Ah?!» que le otorgó a sus mejillas un tono rojizo. Al verse observada por treinta pares de ojos curiosos volvió a sentarse con cuidado, más apenada que nada.

—Estas diciendo barbaridades Kagome —se defendió Rin—, yo no tengo nada con el amo Sesshōmaru.

—Mm… yo no había mencionado nada del tal Sesshōmaru ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo lo conociste? ¿Y qué es eso de llamarlo "amo" como si fuese la gran cosa? —pregunto con rapidez la otra muchacha, amontonando una interrogante tras otra, sin darle a su amiga la oportunidad de reflexionar bien acerca de las preguntas.

—No es nadie —informo con nerviosismo.

Un secó golpe de su carpeta al cerrarse dio por finalizada la charla y Rin salió del salón. Las impertinentes preguntas de su amiga la habían hecho recordar algo que poco le gustaba, las salidas nocturnas con su amo no llegaban exactamente a ningún lado y, aunque su corazón latía como loco con solo pensar en él, nunca habían hablado sobre el amor o algo parecido, solo sobre si ella quería permanecer a su lado por siempre, explícitamente sobre si dejaría alguna vez que él la convirtiera en vampiro, le mordiese el cuello.

Mientras se peinaba en el lavado corrió su cabello para atrás y observo su cuello con cautela, la sola idea de sentir un par de colmillo que se le enterraría en la carne y le succionarían la sangre era grotesca; un poco sádica y molesta, además de que jamás volvería a ver la luz del sol y todas las personas que ahora eran sus amigas luego serían sus presas. Tenía que decidir rápido lo que quería en realidad, pues había hecho una promesa que debía cumplir.

* * *

—Señor Sesshōmaru —le llamó el mayordomo, al ingresar en el cuarto oscuro donde descansaba su amo—, ¿quería verme?

—Sí, Jaken —Contesto Sesshōmaru—. Me dijiste hace un par de días que Rin estaba comportándose extrañamente ¿dime que pasa?

—Señor, no sé si será impertinente de mi parte decirle esto —murmuró con indecisión—, pero creo, no, estoy seguro, de que la mocosita está enamorada. No sé de quién, ella nunca menciona a ningún chico, pero se está comportando como una completa enamorada. Se distrae a cada tanto, deja cosas sin hacer y se exalta cada vez que alguien pronuncia su nombre, además esta semana vi que escribía y escribía algo en un cuaderno, poniendo una carita de ángel, que no me dejo la menor duda de que está enamorada.

Un suspiro resignado hizo eco en el vació y oscuro cuarto. Sesshōmaru empezaba a arrepentirse de su decisión, ya no quería que Rin lo quisiera porque ahora podía hacerle daño y eso era mucho peor que vivir en las sombras de su existencia sin siquiera saber si ella se percataba de su presencia a ciertas horas y de los pequeños detalles que arreglaba para ella cada día. Le dolía imaginar que la interrupción abrupta que había hecho en la vida de su protegida la ponía ahora en lugar poco propicio, había muchos que lo querían muerto a él, entre ellos Naraku, uno de los vampiros que en esa lejana noche de invierno habían intentado asesinar a Rin. Por otro lado, y viéndole el lado bueno a la situación, esa pequeña niñita que había cuidado por tanto tiempo y con una extraña devoción, muy ajena a su naturaleza, ahora lo amaba, tal vez tanto como él lo hacía.

—No te preocupes Jaken, ella ha estado saliendo conmigo —confeso el albino, sirviendo un poco de vino tinto en una copa—, en las noches se escapa a tu vigilancia. No eres muy eficaz, sabes.

El pobre sirviente sintió que le tomaban del pelo, era imposible que su querido Amo Sesshōmaru estuviese saliendo con la mocosita, él no era de esas personas. Lo había sorprendido al enviarlo por ella al orfanato, pues ignoraba como su Amo tenía conocimiento de la existencia de Rin, como ignoraba muchas otras cosas, ahora la idea de que él estuviese enamorado, o algo así, de ella, era supremamente imposible, no tenía sentido por ningún lado, debía estar en un mal sueño.

—Señor, ¿me está tomando del pelo? —pregunto con cautela.

— ¿Crees que soy un hombre de bromas? —le respondió secamente Sesshōmaru, terminando de beber el vino que había servido.

—No señor, claro que no. Me retiro, hasta luego.

La salida del sirviente le dio vagas esperanzas a Sesshōmaru de buscar una solución a su actual problema, pero ahora Rin se le colaba en los pensamientos repentinamente y empezaba a llevarlo al pasado esporádicamente. Suavemente, y sin darse cuenta, cayó en un profundo sueño, raras veces se quedaba tan quieto y tranquilo, pero la imagen y la idea de tener a Rin por siempre a su lado era demasiado bella para desecharla y no prestarle atención. Por otro lado, ella había prometido tener una respuesta para esa semana y, ya que era el último día, habría de decírselo.

Si Sesshōmaru tenía suerte, su protegida abandonaría su «fugaz y poco atractiva» vida como humana y se uniría a él en una vida larga y divertida en la que se amarían por siempre y para siempre. Era un hombre —digo vampiro— tan confiado que en ningún momento se atrevió a cuestionar el hecho de que ella quisiera ser humana renunciando a él, confiaba tan ciegamente en la persona de Rin que bajo la guardia dos segundos y se quedó dormido.

* * *

Los sentidos del vampiro reaccionaron de pronto, su olfato había detectado sangre y sus oídos un par de gritos. Miro a su alrededor y vio las cortinas recogidas, una alta y blanca luna alumbraba la habitación, dándole un aspecto un poco tenebroso.

Volvió a escuchar los gritos.

Con rapidez se levantó de la silla, corriendo a zancadas hasta el origen de ese bullicio, la sangre le era conocida, sabía quién era, pero no con exactitud. Hizo su oído más agudo y pudo distinguir la voz de Rin pidiendo auxilio desesperadamente. Se detuvo en el inicio de la escalinata para mirar el living poblado de vampiros, con sus sirvientes desangrándose en distintos lugares del pasillo, pero a Rin no podía localizarla.

—Sesshōmaru, que gusto verte —hablo una figura masculina que poco a poco fue saliendo de un rincón de la estancia—, creí que no vendrías a mi pequeña fiesta. Discúlpame por lo de tus sirvientes, pero olvide los aperitivos.

— ¿Dónde está Rin, Naraku? —cuestiono el albino de inmediato. Analizando el terreno con una mirada, solo eran Kagura, Byakuya, Bankotsu, Jakotsu y Naraku.

—Ah, hablas de la pequeña niña que iba a ser mí comida cierta noche ¿verdad? —respondió con picardía, dándole a entender a su anfitrión que tramaba algo—. En vista de que no aprecias, la he dejado como plato fuerte, no te preocupes, compartiremos contigo.

Y sin que Sesshōmaru tuviera oportunidad de formular otra pregunta o tuviese oportunidad de reaccionar, Kagura saco de un armario a Rin, a quien mantenían atada y amordazada. Estaba bastante serena, a pesar de la situación, pues confiaba en la fuerza de su Amo. En los tres segundo que duro la primera mirada que compartieron, ella le expreso con los ojos lo asustada que estaba, pero que no se daría por vencida y no permitiría que la vieran desfallecer, al menos podía aparentar la fuerza que no tenía.

—Sabes, Sesshōmaru —empezó a hablar Naraku de nuevo—, nunca pensé que tu tuvieras esa predilección por los humanos. Al principio pensé que solo la cuidabas para tener carne y sangre joven de la cual alimentarte un buen tiempo, pero ¿enamorarse? Me decepcionaste y yo que te creí una buena muestra de nuestra raza.

—Y yo espere un oponente con cerebro —alegó el albino, parándose frente a Naraku—. Esperas que me quede aquí parado mientras la haces daño a Rin y…

—Es cierto —Recapacitó el malvado—, atrápenlo muchachos.

_Este hombre es idiota. _Reflexionó Sesshōmaru mientras se zafaba del agarre de Jakotsu golpeándolo en el estómago y le lanzaba un puñetazo a Byakuya que se acercó al mismo tiempo que el otro. Kagura, se le lanzo al cuello, intentando morderlo e incapacitarlo, pero en un rápido movimiento esquivo su ataque, haciendo que se chocara con Jakotsu y ambos quedaran inconscientes.

Se apresuró a buscar a Naraku con la mirada, al parecer estaba tratando de escapar, llevándose de paso a Rin con él.

— ¿A dónde vas? —dijeron burlonamente Byakuya y Bankotsu, interponiéndose entre Naraku y él—. No creemos que estés invitado a ir con ellos.

Sesshōmaru no tenía tiempo para bromear con ambos y luego rescatar a su pequeña. Maquino rápidamente un plan y lo ejecutó, valiéndose de su agilidad para volar, que ellos también poseían, alzo vuelo escaleras arriba, buscando que lo siguieran y en cuanto los tuvo a oscuras en el corredor los asesino a uno por uno con sus garras.

* * *

—Vamos Rin-chan —pedía _misericordiosamente _Naraku—, no te retuerzas de esa forma, si no caerás al vacío y morirás.

Debido a la mordaza Rin apenas si respiraba y en ese momento deseaba tanto poder abrir la boca e insultar al patán que la estaba secuestrando. Mantenía los ojos tan cerrados como podía al saber que ese tonto podía —y un dudaría— en soltarla a esa altura, sumándolo al hecho de que el solo mirar para abajo la producía un vértigo tremendo, volar no estaba entre las cosas que apreciaba. Al menos el paseo no duro mucho y pronto estuvo en tierra firme, en un edificio abandonado, para ser más exactos.

—Creo que todos murieron ¿Una última voluntad?

—Claro —le escupió en la cara cuando hubo desatado la mordaza—, pero no creo que la cumpla.

Naraku dejó escapar una carcajada, era una chica bastante linda. Le daba hasta un poco de lastima matarla, pero, como siempre, debía evitar a los sobrevivientes y mucho más cuando se trataba de una venganza. Sesshōmaru no solo le había interrumpido la cena años atrás, también frustró muchos de sus planes de estafa en la bolsa y que matara a un par de personas que se inmiscuían en sus negocios. Aunque tuviera un semblante poco encantador, Sesshōmaru seguía siendo una buena persona, y eso era disgustante.

—No te asustes pequeña —insistió Naraku, acercándose a Rin y corriéndole el mecho de cabello que cubría su cuello—, no creo que duela, aunque… no estoy seguro.

Perfilo el cuello con sus colmillos y una sardónica sonrisa, disfrutando segundo a segundo el terror que sentía emanar de la muchacha, como al acortar la distancia su pulso se volvía cada vez más rudo y ahogaba un grito desesperado, eso en cierta parte lo excitaba, preparo su mandíbula y apretó, pero no chocó con nada porque un dolor intenso, el desgarre de su cuello, se lo impidió. Sesshōmaru había clavado sus filosas garras en su cuello y luego, con ellas mismas, halo hacía atrás, abriéndolo.

Rin exhalo un suspiro de alivio, y recibió con total agrado el abrazo que su protector le ofreció, una vez la hubo liberado. El escapar de la muerte no era una anécdota que pudiese contar todo el mundo, y menos teniendo como referencia a un vampiro psicópata que intento comérsela. Por un momento no se escuchó más que la respiración agitada de ella, de verdad que por un momento había perdido toda esperanza y ya se echaba a los brazos de la muerte, pero esa repentina intervención de Sesshōmaru le había recordado que tenía una vida que se quedaría a medias si moría, por ende se asustó a sobremanera.

Sesshōmaru no perdió oportunidad, la cargo y volvió con ella a casa. No esperaba dejarla ahí a merced de otro idiota, pero la razón principal era que por lo que había pasado tenía una razón más para hacer que Rin se quedara con él por siempre, quería estar seguro de que no sería fácil lastimarla y que podría defenderse sin problemas.

— ¿Estas mejor? —pregunto, una vez la sentó en un sofá.

Kagura y Jakotsu ya no estaban, seguramente habían huido.

Rin no contesto a la pregunta, solo asintió y miro a su alrededor. Alguien se había encargado de arreglarlo todo y limpiarlo. Ese alguien tenía el claro nombre de Jaken, quien, afortunadamente, no estaba esa noche en casa.

Rin llego a la conclusión que cada vez que algo interesante sucedía él se lo perdía.

—Rin, necesito que me des una respuesta —soltó de pronto Sesshōmaru, tomándola un poco por sorpresa—. Mira lo que sucedió hoy, no quiero estar pensando a cada segundo que algo malo te sucederá.

La muchacha lo miro tiernamente desde el sofá, podía verse realmente tierno, a su parecer, cuando se enojaba e intentaba darle solución a las cosas de la manera más apresurada posible, sin tener en cuenta ni el momento ni la situación.

—Yo… —empezó a hablar Rin despacio, intentando no tartamudear—, creo que no lo haré —lo soltó tan de repente que Sesshōmaru desvaneció de inmediato la media sonrisa que intento formar imaginando una respuesta afirmativa.

—Amo Sesshōmaru, yo lo quiero mucho… no, yo lo amo —se sinceró, cortándosele la voz en el último momento—, pero esta noche me di cuenta de lo poco que encajo en su mundo, es bastante raro, y molesto, si me permite aclarar. Aun así yo me quiero quedar a su lado todo el tiempo que pueda, siempre y cuando no me convierta en vampiro.

Lo último sonó como un puchero que bajo la frustración de Sesshōmaru, tenía que admitir que ella lo había convencido, no del todo, pero lo suficiente para encontrar su punto. Estaba seguro de que era mala idea, pero al tratar de enfrentar a Rin, para convencerla de que era tonto tomar esa clase de opción, se topó con un par de orbes chocolates que lo miraban directamente, con una actitud, a la vez sumisa y firme, que le hicieron olvidar su propósito.

—Si es lo que quieres —resolvió el albino sentándose junto a Rin—. Solo promete no apartarte mucho de mí.

Incluso Rin, quien mejor lo conocía, pudo sorprenderse de las dulces e inusuales palabras con que le había hablado, mientras la encaraba mirándola muy fijamente.

—Como podría no hacerlo —contesto divertida, volviendo a tener su clásica sonrisa.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos un par de segundos, reconociendo el poder se esa promesa que acaban de hacer y, como para que fuese más verdadero, el vampiro estiro la mano y suavemente acaricio la mejilla de su niñita, acercándose lentamente para besarla.

**_Fin._**

* * *

**Hola :3**

**Bueno, quiero dejar en claro que esta pequeña continuación ha sido solo porque la retadora la sugirió y siendo sincera también porque a penas hube terminado se me ocurrió esta idea. **

**Perdón por tardar tanto terminar, pero había quedado en tomarme diciembre para adelanter, y/o terminar, los proyectos que tenía atrazados, por ello hasta ahora me reporto a la finalización de este mini-fic.**

**Espero haberlos divertido, sobre todo tu Fumiis, que fuiste la de la idea principal. Tambien a Saya 21 Angel, S. h, sasuhina. 18, Kararely, Faby sama, Rigel y lau 05 por sus lindisimos reviews, además tambien hubo alguien que me envió un review anónimo así, que a ti, tambien gracias. **

**Gracias por todo, un beso. Se les agradecería un ultimo review.**

**Sayonara n_n **


End file.
